Late parenthood Is a recent phenomenon which reflects both a shift In the reproductive pattern of the baby boom generation and the development of the proliferation of advanced medical technologies that allow women to bear children In their forties-fifties, and even sixties. The proposed research is designed to study the experienced older parenthood. Specifically focused on couples who have conceived with In vitro fertilization where the woman was at least 40 years of age at the time of conception. This 24-month qualitative study will interview 100 parents. Partnered and singIe, in two interview sessions. For couples, the first Interview will be a joint interview and the second Interview will be individual interviews. Single participants will also be interviewed twice. Qualitative data analysis wins then proceed in a seven-step progression.